The girl who talked to shadows
by Saltandburn337
Summary: "Amongst the whispers she heard names like 'the crazy girl', 'the weird girl'. They laughed at her because she talked to herself- or so they thought. Ella didn't talk to herself; she talked to Azazel, the demon who haunted her every waking moment. He hid in the shadows, often whispering of bad people and horrid secrets." This is a story about my Oc Ella and Cas AU :) please R


**Jade Jackman**

**The girl who talked to shadows.**

The sharp shards of wood bit into her palm as her pencil snapped in her violent grasp. Her maths book became suddenly riveting as she tried furiously to ignore the spiteful snickering echoing around her. Amongst the whispers she heard names like _'the crazy girl'_, '_the weird girl'._ They laughed at her because she talked to herself- or so they thought. Ella didn't talk to herself; she talked to Azazel, the demon who haunted her every waking moment. He hid in the shadows, often whispering of bad people and horrid secrets.

Cas was very quiet. He lived, not a lonely life, but a guarded life. Though others tried to befriend him, he never let them close enough for him to care. Every day he watched as the red haired girl suffered in silence. He admired the way she ignored the slander and childish remarks, never saying a word, never even flinching. She was a strange girl, he thought. Beautiful, but strange. She had such vivid green eyes and a beautifully curved body. Cas couldn't help but be attracted to her. There was always one girl who gave the red haired girl the most grief; her name was Meg. She was the most popular girl at Purgatory High School; her short blonde hair was always spiked in the same 'rebel' fashion, her skirt always too short for her too long legs. Cas loathed her with a passion. He sat with his lips pinched into a fine line as Meg approached Ella's desk.  
"Hey there, _Sun Spot. _Having fun with your imaginary friends today?" Her high pitched snicker pierced his ears and he rolled his eyes in disgust. She pushed all the books on the desk beside hers to the floor with a flutter, placing her butt on the newly cleared surface. The boy sitting there didn't complain; he just sat there staring at her legs.  
"Leave her alone, Meg." He spat, disgusted. She turned and smiled at him, her face plastered with a look of mock innocence. Her mouth opened slightly as a grotesque bubble of gum protruded from her glossy lips and popped with a loud, sick, crack.  
"What's up, cupcake?" She laughed between sloppy chews. "You want to make friends with 'Little Miss Schizophrenia', over here?" She scoffed and hopped up from the desk, strutting her way back to her seat. Ella just sat there motionless. Sometimes he would see her turn her head slightly, as if listening to a far off whisper. A pealing bell shattered the awkward silence, signalling it was time to go out for lunch.

'That boy was nice to have stood up for me like that,' She thought. 'He shouldn't have, but it was nice.' She scanned the tables for any sign of Azazel, only to find laughing teenagers filling seats and throwing around their freshly brought food. 'You are all ungrateful pigs!' She chided them in her head.  
"Yes they are." There came a whisper from behind her. She tried to remain calm, though her hands shook of their own accord.  
"What do you want?" Her voice was almost inaudible, but kids still saw her lips move and started their 'crazy girl jokes'.

"I came to warn you." His ghostly figure circled the table in front of her, taking his sweet time; tormenting her.  
"Warn me about what, Azazel?" Her eyes flickered from the demon to the other kids. She had a sudden bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"When your watch stops, you have one minute to leave the building. If you don't, you will burn with the rest of these filthy vermin." His rancid breath washed over her. It smelt like a tidal wave of rotting flesh. "Leave." His last word resounded in her mind. Her face flushed with realisation as a feeling of cold dread spread through her stomach. His eyes flashed with dark intensions as his form dissipated.  
"Hey, Ella, are you ok?" An unfamiliar voice wrenched her out of the sea of turmoil encasing her. She met his gaze with wide terrified eyes.  
"Please, Cas, we have to leave." His mouth dropped in utter shock, she had spoken. The hall filled with a silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. No one had ever heard Ella speak, not to anyone, they had heard her whisper to herself, but her timid, tinkling voice was something else. Her frightening eyes scanned the room, boring into the souls of those who had tormented her for years.  
"I'm telling you all now, we have to get out. Please listen, leave the building, or this place will be your grave." She looked up into Cas's crystal blue eyes, pleading with him to believe her, trust her.  
"Are you threating us, Nut Job?" Meg squawked from across the cafeteria. Her hands were on her hips, her expression tight and almost disgusted. There was something hidden in those blue eyes. Her voice was laced with cold fear.  
"All these years I've never spoken, but I've heard every word you've said, every insult, every childish, petty joke. Never once have I said a word and now I'm trying to save your life. Well, you know what? Screw you Meg. I hope you burn." Cas was so taken aback by the pure hatred in her voice that his jaw dropped in pure awe. Ella's face was contorted in a mask of disgust, yet underneath the twisted lips and furrowed eyebrows, pity seeped through her features. She brought her wrist to her face and screamed as she noticed the hands had stopped on her watch. Her hand flew out of its own accord and grabbed Cas's wrist tightly.  
"RUN!" She took off in the fastest sprint anyone at the school had ever seen; even Cas struggled to keep up with her. It scared him how much he believed her. He ran like the wind beside her, not caring that he was holding hands with a girl who he had only talked to for the first time mere seconds ago.  
"What are we running from?!" Cas yelled, dodging open locker doors and stray text books.  
"The fire." She whispered, her voice lost in the rush of air tearing past her speeding body. Ella's shoulder went out to smash through the front doors. As they reached the grass outside, Cas tugged on her hand, almost popping her arm out of its socket with his force. She fell back against his chest and stared up at him. For the first time he realised that tears were running down her hot cheeks. His mouth opened to say something but a sudden '_boom!' _interrupted him; the force of the blast throwing them both to the ground. Screams filled the air as flames coiled out of the windows, hungrily licking their way up the walls. She looked up at Cas who was shielding her from the smouldering debris, her features saturated with sorrow. He looked down at her tear filled eyes. This girl had just saved his life and had tried to save all those who had been so cruel to her for so long. It struck him how beautiful she was; embers, the same colour as her flowing hair, floating in the air around her. Her face contorted into a petrifying expression of insanity.  
"I told them all Cas, I tried to save them, but they wouldn't listen… Now they are all dead. They didn't deserve this." Her hand sought refuge in his black hair. "I'm sorry Cas." She whispered those last three words into his ear as her vision faded to black.

3 | Page


End file.
